


Daddy Liam and baby Harry request collection

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby, Baby Harry, Cute, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Requests for Daddy Liam and baby Harry





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Since the popularity of the master and slaves collection, I have decided to start a request collection for daddy Liam and baby Harry. Like before, if you would like a request, please write in the comments and I will send you a message when it's posted. I will try to do as many as I can but I have some themes I will not do.

1\. No sexual relationship between Liam or Harry.  
2\. Sophia can be included but no her being an evil step mum.  
3\. No abuse from Liam.  
4\. Anne is not Harry's biological mother in this world.

I hope you all enjoy this collection and thank you again for all the love and support. 

Lucy


	2. The characters

Hello everyone, I've decided to write a little about the characters in the world, so you all know who they are.

Liam and Harry: the two main characters. Liam is a loving and caring daddy who loves Harry more then anything in the world. He runs an online business and has had Harry for a year. Harry is a sweet and innocent little who loves being a little and is very well behaved. Harry was took of his parents at just 1 years old and has lived his whole life on foster care before being took as a baby and adopted by Liam.

 

Louis and Niall: Louis is Liam's best friend and has had his little for the longest time. He didn't adopt Niall but found him one night on the streets and took him in. Eventually, Niall got into ageplay and became Louis's baby before the two moved to the community. Louis is a free spirit and cool daddy who loves his baby and Niall is happy go lucky baby.

Zayn and Gigi: Zayn is an artist who recently went back to uni to study his master's degree in art. Gigi is his little who originally hated being a little. She was took away from her sibling Bella and Anwar and hated her life and Zayn. However, now the two live in peace after Zayn let Gigi see her siblings once a month. She can be a good baby but she still has her moments of being naughty.

Perrie and Jade: Perrie is a lifestyle blogger who lives near Liam and Harry. She is a devoted mummy to Jadewho is a sweet and innocent little girl. Perrie adopted Jade at 16 as Jade lost her parents in a car crash when she was young. Perrie breast feeds Jade and sometimes offers to feed the other littles who don't have a mummy.

Leigh-Anne and Jesy: Leigh-Anne is a hairstylist who only recently adopted Jesy, a very shy little. Jesy was took of her parents after they got arrested for child abuse and placed into foster care. Leigh-Anne is extremely protective of Jesy and sometimes doesn't even want government leave her alone. This can sometimes cause tension in the group as Leigh-Anne can get angry.

Anne: Anne is head of adoption care at the Adoption Centre, where mummies and daddies can get the littles. She is a loving and kind woman who takes great pride in her job. Her favourite little was always Harry as he was so adorable and kind. She sometimes checks on Harry and Liam, just to see how the younger are doing.

Sophia: Sophia's is Liam's girlfriend. They have been dating for a few months and she has met Harry a number of times. She moved to the community with her friend Eleanor a year ago. She is kind, caring and a talented florist. She has bonded well with Harry and she always enjoys seeing him.

There are other charecters who will make apparences in the story but I just thought I could show you who is involed in this world.

Lucy


	3. One of them days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usually well behaved Harry has one of them days when he is naughty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for TheCookieStyles. I'm glad everyone is enjoying this series x

Harry was the most well behaved little in the whole community. The little baby was always kind, well behaved and always remembered his manners. His daddy Liam was so proud of his baby, knowing whenever they go out, Harry would be no problem and Liam would never have to worry.

However, like any other baby, Harry would have those moments of being naughty. He had the occasional tantrum and had his moments but every time Liam would punish the baby and Harry would learn his lesson. Luckily for Liam it didn't happen all the time but when it does, sometimes they can be at the worst times possible. 

 

It happened one day when Sophia was coming round to see daddy and baby. It had been a few months since Liam and Sophia had started dating and Sophia and Harry had really bonded well. The two got along really well and had become quite close. Liam knew it was hard for Sophia as she had never dated anyone with a little before but luckily the two got along very well.

The morning that Sophia was coming over, Liam woke Harry up to find his baby in a mood. He didn't say hello to his daddy, he just looked at him. "You ok Haz?" Liam asked as he changed the little. "Fine." Harry just replied. Liam just sighed and got the boy ready. "Sophia's coming over today. Would you like to go anywhere today?" Liam asked and Harry just replied with a no. Liam just sighed and continued, he really hoped Harry's mood would change.

"Hey Soph." Liam said as his girlfriend came into the house. "Hey Liam, You ok?" She asked as she kissed him. "Fine, just to warn you, I think Harry's in a bit of a mood today, so if you want to stay in today? See if he gets better." Liam said as Sophia nodded. "Is he ok?" She asked. "Yeah, I think he didn't get enough sleep last night." Liam replied as the two went to the living room. 

Harry was on the floor playing with some toys, not even bothering looking up when Liam and Sophia came in. "Hey Harry." Sophia said. "Hi." Was all that Harry said. Usually the boy would be happy to see Sophia, he would run to her and give her a big hug. But today, he didn't bother. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Liam asked as Sophia nodded, as Liam left to go to the kitchen. 

Sophia looked at the moody Harry and went closer to him. She knelt down slowly, trying to remember what she had read about babies when they had a bad day. "Hey Harry, can I play with you?" She asked softly. "No, leave me alone." Harry just replied not even looking up at her. Sophia was a little hurt, Harry was so nice usually but today he was horrible. She just went to the couch and sat, as the grumpy baby just kept on playing.

 

For the next two hours, Liam and Sophia just chatted on the sofa. Harry seemed to be given Sophia evil stares through the day, he didn't seem to like the girl today. At one point Sophia decided to speak to him again when Liam went to the toilet but this time, Harry was more upset. "Go away!" He demanded as Sophia looked hurt. "Look Harry i only want to spend some time with you and your daddy." She said but suddenly Harry did something he would never do, he pushed Sophia away in anger. "No He's my daddy! You stay away?" He screamed.

 

Liam heard the commotion downstairs and saw a shocked Sophia on the floor and an angry baby. "Harry Edward." He said as the baby looked up, readying what he had done. Liam went to Sophia to cheek she was alright, she was fine. "Harry, I want you to go to Tor room now." Liam said in a strict tone and the baby just nodded and left, knowing he will be punished. Liam just kissed his girlfriend and told him he won't be long. 

Liam went to find Harry standing in his room, head down and looking upset. The daddy couldn't believe what his baby had done, Harry was so good and well behaved. Why was he acting like this? "Harry I am very disappointed in you." Liam said firmly. "Why have you been like this all day?" Harry just looked at his daddy, his beautiful green eyes looking sad. "Sorry daddy but she was going to take you away from me. No one can have you." Harry said sadly.

Liam just looked at him for a moment, was he really neglecting Harry when he was with Sophia? Or was the boy acting up today? "Harry, you know that isn't true. What is really wrong?" Liam asked calmly. Suddenly Harry just looked down. "I don't know." Harry just replied confused. 

Liam just gave a little smile, poor boy was properly moody or tired and a little confused. He knelt down and got a hold of the little's hand. "Harry, you know you are the most important person in daddy's life. You always come first, however, acting out is not what you do to get attention. Anytime you feel upset, you let daddy know. Ok?" Liam said as Harry just nodded. "Good, now I want you to stand in the corner for ten minutes then I want you to say sorry to Sophia." Liam said as Harry obeyed his daddy.

Harry stayed at the corner for ten minutes, (which felt like a lifetime for him) as Liam checked Sophia again. She was ok but felt a little bad about what happened. Liam just reassured her everything was ok and Harry was just having a moment. When time out has finished, Liam got the little and explained why he was put in time out and then gave him a hug (Liam always forgave after a punishment, no matter what.)

Liam had took Harry back downstairs to find Sophia on the couch. The daddy had told his little he needs to say sorry to her for being so rude. Harry looked down when he saw Sophia, feeling embarrassed at his behaviour, Sophia was always so nice to him she didn't deserve it.

"Sophia, Harry has something to say to you." Liam said as Harry went closer to Sophia. "I'm sorry for pushing you Sophia and being mean. It wasn't good." Harry said politely. Sophia smiled. "It's ok Harry, we all make mistakes and we learn from them. I forgive you." She said as Harry smiled at her, the little then gave her a big hug to mean it. Liam just smiled when the two hugged, he was glad Harry was in a better mood. But then he noticed the boy seemed to keep a hold of Sophia, not letting go of her. Liam took a closer look and noticed the baby had fallen asleep on Sophia.

"Aww bless." Liam said as Sophia noticed what happened. "He must've been tired." She said looking down at the little boy, she felt a little urge of motherly protection, she wanted to protect this little boy from all of the evil in the world, just like Liam. "You ok like this Soph?" Liam asked as the girl just nodded. "Ok would you like to watch a movie?" Liam asked. "Yeah that would be great." Sophia replied.

For a while, the couple watched some movies together as Harry slept on Sophia's lap. It was nice like this, after Harry's like mood earlier, it was calm again in the little house. Liam looked over to Sophia, who looked down at Harry with a little love in her eyes. It was an adorable sight to Liam, the two most important people in the world in front of him bonding and getting along. He just hoped it could stay like this and Sophia could become something more to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	4. Someone needs a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn needs to change Gigi, problem is, Gigi doesn't want to be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request is for SassyLewis. i hope you are all enjoying Zigi in this story. X

Things had gotten better between Zayn and Gigi. Ever since the little was promised to see her siblings once a month, Gigi had regressed more into a little. She would call Zayn daddy, she played with other littles and even acted and dressed like a baby. Although she still had her moments of 'wanting to be a big girl', Zayn enjoyed being with her and he would just get on with it when she had her moments.

One of them happened one normal sunny day. Zayn and Gigi had been invited to his friend Liam's house for a bit. Zayn, Liam and Louis were in the garden, catching up while there littles were playing. Zayn couldn't be happier that she was interacting with Harry and Niall, the girl use to be isolated from the other littles, refusing to play with them. Now she loved seeing her friends and playing with them.

Zayn looked over to his baby running around with the others when suddenly she stopped and looked down. Zayn knew what was happening, his girl had wet herself in her nappy. This was one of the things Gigi was still hesitant about being a baby, not going to the toilet instead going in her nappy. She had refused at times to go but it looked like this time she couldn't help it and Zayn knew she wouldn't say anything, too embarrassed about what happened. 

"Gigi, come here." Zayn called to his girl. She was hesitant at first but then went to Zayn and the other daddies. Liam and Louis gave the two some privacy. "You ok Gigi?" He asked. "Yeah daddy, Fine." The little said quickly, obvious she was lying. "Well do you think we should change you pants?" Zayn said as Gigi backed off. "No no Daddy, we're still playing the game." Gigi just said and ran off back to the other littles.

Zayn just sighed as Liam and Louis gave him a sympathetic look. "It'll take some time Zayn, it can be hard for littles to get used to nappies." Louis said. "Yeah, Harry sometimes can be embarrassed by them, You just need reassure her that's all." Liam said as well. Zayn just smiled at friends, he was so lucky to have supportive people around him.

So for a while, Zayn tried to get Gigi to check her nappy but every time he tried to check, Gigi just distracted him, pretending to play or showing her daddy some of Harry's toys to see how amazing they were. Zayn knew it was to distract him so he played with it for a while, knowing she was embarrassed.

Soon, Zayn decided it was time for Gigi to have a change. He went to his girl and kneeled my down to her. "Gigi, I think you need a change." He said quietly. "No I'm fine." She replied moving uncomfortably from the wetness. "Well come on why don't we go to the changing table and have a look." Zayn offered and that's when Gigi snapped. 

"No!" She screamed out loud that everyone heard. Zayn just sighed trying to be calm about the situation. "Gigi come on, you'll get bad if we don't change you." Zayn said picking the girl up. Gigi tried to wiggle out of her daddy's grasp. Zayn went over to Liam. "Will I be able to use your changing table?" He asked his friend. "Of course, everything is there for you. Call if you need any help." Liam replied as Zayn went inside with his baby.

 

Zayn laid Gigi on the large changing table which was perfect for littles. Gigi tried to wiggle out but Zayn didn't let her go. "Gigi I want you to calm down now. You need to get changed. If you don't calm down, there will be consequences." Zayn said firmly as Gigi just nodded. 

Zayn lifted his baby's dress up and undid the nappy. Gigi just covered her face in embarrassment as Zayn got rid of the nappy and stared at Gigi's privates, the poor girl had a rash in her thigh. "Sweetheart, this is why you needed to change, you got a rash now. But I'll put some cream to make it all better." Zayn said.

Zayn got some rash cream and placed a generous amount on her thigh, it should be ok, as long as he kept an eye for it. He the. Got a wet wipe and cleaned her bottom. She squirmed around at the sting, hating this. "Calm down baby, it'll be alright, it's just daddy." Zayn whispered as he made sure she was clean. 

He then got a clean nappy and some talc. Zayn put a good amount on her bottom as he noticed her face was red. "Nearly done Gigi." He said as he fastened the nappy around the girl. He made sure it was right and fitted and then smiled. "There we are baby, all done. You were such a good girl." Zayn said as he kissed the girl, making her giggle. "You're my good girl baby, Im so proud of you my angel, so brave." He said. "Thank you daddy." She whispered softly, just glad it was over.

After a little more reassurance and quick game of peek-a-boo, Zayn took his girl back to the garden. Liam and Louis looked up to check everything was ok. Zayn put Gigi down and told her to play again, she ran to Niall and Harry, starting to play again as Zayn went back to the daddies.

"Everything ok?" Liam asked. "Yeah she's fine now, just needed some help that's all." Zayn replied as the daddies got back to their conversations as Zayn looked to his girl. He knew things like these hard to go through but at the end of the day, Gigi was worth it. He gave her happiness and light in his world and if at times would be hard, his little was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	5. Just Harry and Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liam needs to go to the doctors, Sophia looks after Harry by herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for RaeLuvsHarry. Don't forget if you have a request please let me know x

Liam groaned to himself as he looked at his phone, of all days, of all bloody days that he needed someone to look after Harry, everyone was busy. His parents were away on holiday, all his friends were busy and he couldn't find a good babysitter on such short notice. He had a really important doctor's appointment that he couldn't miss but he couldn't take his beloved Harry with him. Liam was about to cancel when suddenly the front door open.

"Liam? Harry?" It was Sophia, Liam's girlfriend coming in when liam realised that he forgotten she was coming round today. He groaned one more time before going to see his girl. "Sophia!" Liam heard Harry call from the living room. Liam went in to see Harry huggisng Sophia, Liam was happy that the two had bonded so close. 

"Hey Sophia, you ok?" Liam asked as he gave her a kiss. "Yeah you alright Liam? You look stressed." Sophia said as Liam just sighed. "Yeah well today I've got a important doctor's appointment and I can't find anyone to look after Harry, I'm just gonna cancel." Liam said as Sophia thought for a moment. "How about I look after Harry?" She suggested.

Liam looked at her for a moment, thinking about what she said. Sophia had never looked after Harry alone before, they had always been with Liam but today will be different. "Are, are you sure?" Liam asked. "Of course Liam don't miss your appointment. We'll be fine. I'll call you if I need help." Sophia said as Liam nodded, not knowing what else to do. He hugged his girlfriend and thanked her for her help. 

Liam went over to Harry who was playing with his toys. He knelt down and looked at the boy. He felt a little nervous about leaving Harry but he thought this might be the best time for Sophia and Harry to bond. "Ok if you're alright with that." Liam said as he went to Harry who had gotten back to playing with his toys.

"Harry I want you to listen to me." Liam said as Harry looked up at his daddy. "Daddy is going away for a few hours and Sophia will be looking after you." Liam said as Harry just looked confused, he had never been looked after by Sophia before. "Now I want you to promise me to the best baby in the world for Sophia. I want you to be well behaved for her all day. Understand?" Harry nodded. "Ok daddy, I'll be good." Harry said as Liam smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good boy, daddy won't be long." Liam said as he went to Sophia.

"There's food in the fridge but if you want a takeaway, here's some money, please Soph, just call me if there's any problems just call me straight away, I'll be as quick as I can." Liam said, counting worried. "Liam honestly don't worry, just go to your appointment, we will be fine." Sophia said as Liam nodded. He kissed his girlfriend and got his stuff, leaving the house and saying goodbye.

 

Sophia looked over to Harry who was still playing with his toys. She suddenly felt nervous, this would be the first time she looked after Harry by herself. She just took a deep breath and went to the boy, kneeling down to see what he was doing. "What would you like to do today Harry?" She asked the boy. Harry's looked up to her and thought for a moment. He then went to the book shelf that had a variety of books, books toys and and games on it. Harry got out a big red box and went back to Sophia. "Can we play with Lego?" Harry asked, opening the lid to show the hundreds of pieces of Lego inside. "Of course that sounds like fun." Sophia replied.

Harry smiled and poured out a good portion on the floor, giving Sophia half and then got some for his. "What would you like to make?" Sophia asked. "Something really pretty!" Harry exclaimed as Sophia smiled at him. "That sounds like a great idea." Sophia replied as she started making something. 

Sophia watched the little play with his Lego pieces, looking deep in thought. Sophia then looked at her watch, realising it was nearly lunch time. She realised that she didn't ask Liam what Harry liked or what food they had in the house. She panicked a little, wondering what she will do, she then thought of something. "Harry would you like some scrambled egg and toast for lunch?" Sophia asked. "Yes please. Daddy went shopping yesterday for food." Harry had said, finishing off his Lego piece. Sophia realised the boy had made a small flower. "This is for you Sophia." Harry said shyly. Sophia couldn't help but smile at the boy, accepting the flower. "Thank you Harry that is very sweet." Sophia replied, feeling so good for this little gift, she would cherish it forever.

When the two had finished playing with the Lego, Sophia decided to make scrambled egg and on toast for Harry. She went into the kitchen with Harry following behind her, she noticed the little high seat for Harry. "Would you like to sit in your chair Harry?" Sophia asked as the boy nodded. 

She suddenly realised that she had never picked up Harry before or used a baby's seat before, especially an adult size one. She looked over to Harry, who might've noticed Sophia's worried face. "I can on the big seat if you want." Harry said, sounding a little more mature. "Ok darling well you just sit down and I will make your lunch." She said as Harry obeyed.

Sophia looked around the kitchen to get the ingredients and started cooking the eggs. She hummed a song, making sure they were cooked perfectly. She checked on Harry now and again who was sitting quietly at the table, waiting for his food. He just looked adorable sitting there, so well behaved. Sophia was just happy that he was behaving, she doesn't know how to deal with a tantrum yet.

 

"When Sophia had cooked the eggs and made the toast, she placed everything on the plate. She then went over to Harry with a knife and fork. "Here you go Hun, is this ok." She asked Harry. "It's look yummy, thank you Sophia." Harry said happily. Harry picked up his fork and started eating. Sophia thought how she didn't know if Harry could feed himself, but it looked Harry was fine eating, so she decided to make herself a cup of tea while Harry ate.

After Harry had finished, Sophia cleared the table and quickly washed everything. She was about to ask what Harry wanted to do now when suddenly she noticed Harry made a face of discomfort to himself, looking down as Sophia noticed. "Harry are you ok?" She asked going to him. At first he felt uncomfortable, like he didn't want to talk to her. "I need a wee." Harry said quietly.

Sophia knew what he meant. She knew that the little had diapers in, that he would go in them and Liam would change him. But Sophia had never changed a nappy before, she would have to change the boy if he went. "Ok, one moment." Sophia said picking up her phone, she needed to ring Liam about this. She dialled Liam's number and waited patiently.

"Hello, Sophia is everything ok?" Liam said as soon as he answered, like he had been waiting for a call since he left the house. "Hey Liam everything's fine, I just need some advice. Harry needs to wee but, I've never changed a nappy before, I don't know what to do" Sophia said getting a little nervous. "Ok." Liam said thinking for a moment. "Right, this one time, Harry can go to the toilet, he knows how to. Just take of his nappy and he should be fine, ring me if there's any more problems." Liam said as Sophia thanked her boyfriend, reassuring him everything else is ok.

 

Sophia went back to the little, Harry was looking a little uncomfortable now, needing to pee. "Ok Harry, I've just spoken to your daddy. He says you can go on the toilet, is that ok?" Sophia asked as Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah that's fine." Harry said as he stood up, really desperate to go now.

 

Sophia took the boy to the bathroom, being careful so he didn't wet himself. She helped take of Harry's leggings and nappy off as well. "Do you remember how to go?" She asked and Harry just nodded. Sophia looked away as Harry went, giving the boy privacy. "All done." Harry said as Sophia sighed a little.

 

When they had finished, Sophia had took Harry back to the living room, wondering what to do until Liam came back. She suddenly had an idea. "Harry, how about you and me have a Disney marathon?" She asked the little. "We'll get loads of blankets and pillows and watch as many movies as we can." Harry gasped in excitement. "Yes please." He said as he went to the shelfs that was full of DVDs, picking one out. "Can we watch the Little Mermaid first?" He asked as Sophia smiled. "Of course we can." She replied. 

Sophia and Harry got every blanket and pillow in the house, making a little nest on the couch and making sure they were comfy. Sophia put the Little Mermaid on as the two settled down and the move started. "When's daddy coming back?" Harry asked. "He should be back soon darling." Sophia replied as Harry sighed. "I miss him." He said sadly. Sophia just cuddled him to give him some comfort. "I miss him too." She replied as the two got back to the movie.

Liam was longer then he should've been. The Doctor was late and it dragged on. He was worried in case Sophia wasn't coping or Harry was upset over him leaving. But when he got home, Liam found his girlfriend and little on the couch, watching the last scene of the Little Mermaid, both looking quite content. 

"Hello you two." He said as the two looked up and smiled, not noticing Liam was there. "Hey Daddy." Harry said happily. "You ok Liam?" Sophia. "Yeah good, have you both been ok?" He asked going to sit down next to them. "Oh yeah fine, we've been playing with Lego, had scrambled egg on toast and now we're going to watch as many Disney movies as we can. Wanna join us?" Sophia said as Liam smiled at her. "That sounds great." He replied, suggesting another movie.

When Liam put on the Jungle book, he noticed Sophia and Harry were cuddling close, ready for the movie to start. They both looked like a mother and her child together, bonding over the littles things in life. Liam was happy that the two had a good day and as the three spent the rest of the day watching movies, Liam thought how important this day had been. Sophia looked after Harry by herself all day and the two had a good day. This made Liam think of how well this could and maybe it was time that things got a little further with them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	6. Daddy will take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes care of a sick Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first request for harmonydreamerangel. Lot so of fluff and sick Harry's being looked after by Liam x

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, his whole body in pain. He groaned softly, holding his tummy tightly. He looked around in his large cot that was full of teddies and blankets that usually gave him comfort but now he was just in pain. The Little tried to ignore it at first but then it got too much, it ended with Harry throwing up all over himself.

Harry started to cry at the pain and being sick. He suddenly heard footsteps, knowing it would be his daddy who heard from the baby monitor in his room. Liam ran straight in saw his poor boy crying in his cot, sick everywhere. "Oh baby." The daddy said going to the boy and picking him up. "Daddy." Harry moaned out loud, still crying as Liam held him close, not caring that the boy was covered in sick.

Liam took Harry to the bathroom, intending to clean the boy up. He placed Harry on the toilet seat as he started to run a bath. He ran it cool as he noticed the boy as hot but he was shivering at the same time. Liam put some of Harry's bath toys in, making sure the water was cool enough. wWhen the bath was run, Liam took of Harry's sick covered onesie and put it in the clothes hamper. He then took of his nappy and then carried the sleepy looking boy to the bath. "I'm going to give you a quick little bath to clean you up." Liam whispered before putting Harry in the cold water.

Harry nearly screamed when he felt the cold, trying to get away as he was already warm and cold. "No daddy! Too cold, no bathy for Harry!" The little screamed but Liam was stronger and got the boy in, harry starting to cry at the coldness. "It's ok baby, won't be long." Liam whispered as he started to rub the boy clean. Harry just stared at him, his beautiful green eyes were full of sadness. "Why daddy?" He asked. "You're very hot baby, you need to cool down, it'll be over in a moment." Liam just whispered as he clean the boy and made sure he was ok as Harry just looked down, his whole body still in pain. 

When Liam had finished he immediately took Harry out and wrapped him in a warm towel, rubbing him dry and making sure all of the sick was of. He then lifted the Little back to the bedroom where Liam put him on the changing table. "Too hot." Harry groaned as Liam just nodded. "Ok baby, we'll put a nappy on and that's it." Liam said, starting the progress. He made sure the boy was clean and then put the nappy on. 

Poor Harry looked so sad and down when Liam changed him and it broke the daddy's heart that his baby was so down. All Liam wanted was to see his baby's happy smile or hear him giggle. "Come on angel, let's go sleepy bye for a bit." Liam whispered as he picked up his boy and took him to his bedroom, hoping his baby would get better. 

When morning came, Harry still wasn't good. Although he went to sleep next to his daddy, he was coughing and sniffling all night, still not good. Liam had decided he needed some medicine and lots of kisses and cuddles today. Liam got up and saw his poorly baby next to him, he picked the baby up and took him downstairs, maybe today Liam would let the boy watch movies all day while the baby was ill.

"Harry, wakey wakey." Liam said softly as Harry opened his eyes, looking around confused. "Hey angel, you ok?" Liam asked as Harry was about to say something but groaned in reply, crying again. Liam just hugged his baby, he knew Harry may have regressed a little into a baby, it happened at times, especially if he was ill. "Don't worry angel, we'll get some medicine into you and it'll be beat the bug." Liam said trying to sound positive. 

Harry didn't reply, too sick to talk. Liam decided to put a movie on to distract the boy from the pain. He put the Jungle Book on the TV and wrapped his baby in a warm blanket and then went into the kitchen. He got some medicine in the cupboard, a bottle and some apple juice. Liam poured the apple juice into the bottle, then he added the medicine and moved it together, hoping Harry will drink it all up.

Liam went back to the living room to see Harry still on the couch, looking sad as he tried to watch the film. "Here baby this will make you feel better." Liam said as he sat down but Harry looked hesitant. "It'll be ok baby, just drink it all and you'll feel much better." Liam said happily as Harry hesitantly grabbed the bottle and started to drink it, wanting to be better.

 

Later on, Liam was on the phone to his mum. Harry was on his lap, half dozing, half watching the Aristocats. Karen had rang to see if Liam and Harry wanted to pop around for tea but Liam told her Harry had been ill all day and it would be best to stay away.

"Oh no, my poor cloud. Is he ok?" Karen asked in panic. "He's fine mum, I think he's just got a little bug. I gave him so medicine earlier and now we're just watching some movies" Liam had replied and Karen sighed. "Ok, can I speak to him? Is he awake?" Karen asked. "Of course, one moment." Liam mumbled as he got Harry up, telling the Little that nana wanted to talk to him.

"Hey nana." Harry said softly when he got the phone. "Hey my little cupcake, are you ok?" Karen asked her only 'grandson'. "I'm sick." He groaned, pouting a little. Liam couldn't help but think he looked cute when he pouted. "Well don't you worry sweetie. Because when you get better, nana is going to get you a brand new toy." Karen said as Harry gasped. "Please nana. Can I have a new toy?" The little asked. Karen said yes as Liam just rolled his eyes, sometimes his parents can spoil Harry. But they were his grandparents and they loved him so much like Harry was their own. Harry talked to his nana for a bit before he felt too tired. Liam said goodbye to his mum while she told him ways to make sure Harry would get better sooner and then saying goodbye.

Later on, Harry and Liam were still on the couch as Harry was getting a little better. The medicine was doing its job and helping the Little as Harry kept on dosing in and out of sleep. It was times like this he liked being a baby. If he was an adult, Harry would've had to look after himself and just get on with it. But with Liam, he was cared for, cleaned, watch movies and Harry loved it.

The Little looked up to his daddy, who was humming a soft song as he watched the movie. Harry couldn't help but love this man more for looking after him. He wished he could Liam's little forever and stay a baby forever. "Daddy." Harry said softly. "Yes love?" Liam asked looking down with them loving brown eyes. 

"I love you too Harry. I love you more then anything else in the world." Liam said kissing his boy on the temple and pulling him closer. Daddy and baby stayed like this for a while as Harry got better. Liam was there all through the night that Harry needed him and when the Little finally got better, Harry thanked his daddy for looking after him. It was moments like these when Liam loved being a dad, caring and looking after his baby boy and giving him all the love in the world and he would never change it for anything or anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	7. Runaway baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One normal day, Harry walks away from his home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request for harmonydreamerangel. Glad everyone is enjoying the requests x

Harry didn't mean to walk off. He didn't mean to explore further then the garden and get lost but it was a beautiful day and Harry wanted to go. He was currently in the garden as Sophia was in the kitchen, she was baking some cookies as she sang a song as Harry looked around thinking he wanted to go somewhere. So when Sophia wasn't looking, she sneaked away from the house and started his adventure.

"Harry, cookies are ready." Sophia called when she went into the garden but she saw no harry. No one was there, making her confused. "Harry?" She called again as she looked around to see no sign of Harry and that's when she panicked more. "Harry!" She said a few more times before running back into the house for Liam. "Liam! Liam! Harry's gone." She screamed as Liam ran from the living room. "What's do you mean?" He asked in panic. "He was just in the garden and I looked and he's. It there." She said starting to cry. Liam ran out to the garden, starting to look for Harry, his whole body going into panic mode.

 

Harry wandered around the little community, he had never been out by himself before, it all felt so big and new to him as he got near the park. He wanted to play on the swing sets and have fun and he was about to go when he suddenly heard a voice, one he hadn't heard before.

"Hello there." A man said to the little. Harry looked to see an older man wearing all black and smiling at Harry. "What are you doing here by yourself?" He asked. "Erm, I'm just going to play." Harry replied as the man kept on smiling at the boy. "Well it is a nice to play, would you like an ice cream?" He asked but Harry was concerned. He remembered his daddy telling him about stranger danger and never to accept treats from them. But this guy seemed nice so Harry just nodded. 

The man grabbed the boy and took Harry to a table and bench. Suddenly Harry went in his nappy, he was about to call for daddy but then he realised that daddy wasn't here, just this man. The man sat Harry down and noticed Harry's face of discomfort. "What's wrong darling?" The man asked as Harry blushed. "I went in my nappy." Harry said feeling embarrassed. 

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll change you now." The man said getting excited about seeing this boy naked. "Er no only my daddy can change me." Harry said starting to get scared but the man wouldn't stop. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I've changed a lot of little boys before." The man said as he grabbed a hold of Harry and touched his leggings. Harry nearly started to cry, why did he run off from his daddy and Sophia. He didn't want an adventure any more, he just wanted to go home.

"Excuse me?" A voice suddenly said behind Harry. The man looked up to see another person standing over him. It was Ed, Harry knew him from music class at the play centre he went to. "What do you think you're doing?" Ed asked as the man backed off, the look of fear on his face. "Erm sorry mate, just helping this kid." He said. "Get away from him now, you pervert." Ed said as the man ran away, not bothering with Harry.

Harry looked down, scared and tired and wet from his horrible day. Ed went to the Little to make sure he was ok. "Hey Harry, are you ok? Where's your daddy?" Ed asked calmly. "I went off on my own, I didn't mean to." Harry said scared of what's going to happen. "It's alright Harry , you're ok now. I'll get you home to your daddy." Ed said, picking up the joy and taking him to his. 

Ed had put Harry in the back of his car, the poor boy was tired, hungry, wet and scared. The Little noticed that Ed was taking his phone out and calling someone. "Hello Liam? Hey it's Ed, I found Harry in the park. Yeah he's fine, just a little shook up. I'll bring him to yours now, I'll be five minutes. Ok see you in a moment." Ed finished the call, got into the car and went drove off. Harry was silent for a bit, he felt so bad for running off and he knew daddy wouldn't be happy with him at all. Not only that, he disobeyed Sophia to stay in the garden. He felt like crying for being naughty, he was so bad.

"It's ok Harry, you're safe now." Ed said to the boy seeing how sad the boy was. "I was bad Ed, daddy's going to hate me." Harry said honestly. "He's not going to hate you, he might be upset but your dad loves you so much." Ed replied but Harry didn't say anything else, he just looked out of the window and hoped he could forget this horrible day.

 

Sophia hadn't stopped crying since Harry had gone. She had felt so bad for not keeping an eye out for the boy and the guilt was killing her inside. Perrie had come along to confront her while Liam, Louis and Zayn were out looking for Harry. Perrie had tried to help Sophia but nothing seemed to work. "Soph, it's going to be fine. Kids walk of sometimes and it wasn't your fault." Perrie said but it didn't help. 

"He's lost because of me, I should've looked after him, if something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." She cried as Perrie just hugged her, she knew Sophia would be upset and cry none stop, but she was there as a friend to help her through this difficult time. 

Suddenly Zayn came through the door, out of breath. "Ed found Harry, he's bringing him home now." He said as the two girls sighed a little. "Where was he?" Perrie asked as Sophia calmed down a little. "He was at the park, he's alright just a little shook up." Zayn replied. The two girls thanked Zayn for telling them as he left the room. Sophia felt relief knowing her Harry was safe. "I'm sorry if I overreacted." Sophia said to Perrie. "Hey don't worry about it, it's normal to panic and get upset." Perrie replied giving her a hug and quietly thinking how Sophia is perfect for Liam and Harry.

 

Liam, Louis and Zayn waited outside for Ed to come with Harry. Liam was a lot calmer now knowing his baby was safe but he had never felt fear before when he had lost Harry. "I don't know why Harry would just run of like that." Liam said to Louis. "He was probably just curious Li, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." Louis replied. "Best thing to do is not to be angry with him, he'll be a little scared. Just talk to him and explain what he did was bad. He'll be fine." Liam just agreed with his friend, he would wait till later to talk about what happened.

Just then, a car came up to Liam's house. It was Ed with Harry in the back who look down. Ed got out of the car and got Harry out. "He's alright." Ed said as Liam ran to his baby. Harry looked up when he saw his daddy nearly crying when Liam got him and hugged his baby. Harry started to cry when his daddy held him, finally feeling safe from the safe.

"Daddy." Harry cried as he hugged Liam. "Daddy I'm sorry." Liam just held onto his baby like it was the last thing he would do. "It's ok baby's it's ok. Daddy's here. Your safe." Liam whispered softly as he looked up to Ed. "Ed I don't know how to thank you for what you did." Liam said as the teacher just smiled.

"It's alright Liam, you don't have to thank me. But could I have a word?" Ed asked as Liam nodded, knowing it will be about when he found Harry. Louis and Zayn asked if they were needed any more and left, Liam thanking them both for helping him. Liam and Ed walked into the house and took Harry to Sophia. 

Liam went into the living room to see Sophia and Perrie as his girlfriend gasped and went to the boy. "Oh Harry." She said as she grabbed the boy and held him close. Harry hugged her back, still feeling bad for what happened as the two held on. "Im sorry Im sorry." Harry said through tears. Sophia didn't say anything, just hugged him as she noticed Perrie going to Liam to say she would leave them alone and left. "Sophia do you want to take Harry upstairs to change? I just need a quick word with Ed." Liam said as Sophia nodded and took the baby upstairs to his room. 

"I need to tell you what I saw with Harry." Ed said as Liam just nodded. "There was a man sitting with Harry on the bench where I found him. He first wanted to get Harry ice cream and then Harry said he went in his nappy. The man said he would change Harry and that he had changed many boys before. Harry said no but the man tried to touch him but I came before something happened. He didn't hurt Harry or touch him but I just thought I'd let you know." 

Liam tried to stay calm when he talked to Ed, he had an overwhelming urge to go out and kill the fucker who dared hurt Harry. But he remained calm and he thanked Ed one more time for helping Harry and bringing him home before the teacher left the house. 

Liam went upstairs to his baby to find Sophia was changing Harry's dirty nappy. Harry was still upset, constantly saying sorry as Liam went up to them. He checked Harry's private areas and noticed the Little had a rash on him. "Poor thing." Sophia whispered as she put some cream on to help him.

When Sophia had finished, Liam decided to ask Harry what happened. They had put him in a soft onesie and put him on the floor, so Liam and Sophia could talk to him. "Harry i want to talk to you about what happened today and why you walked of." Liam said calmly as Harry looked down. "I don't know, I wanted an adventure." Harry said as Liam kept calm.

"Well Harry that was a very naughty thing to do today. Not only did you disobey Sophia to say in the garden, you put yourself in danger going to the park by yourself. The world can be very dangerous and we don't want to lose you." Liam said as Sophia agreed with him.

"I'm sorry daddy, I was naughty and I won't do it again." Harry said as just nodded and gave his baby a hug, knowing Harry running of was a mistake. "Can I stay with you and Sophia tonight? I don't want to be alone." Harry asked as Liam checked with Sophia and she agreed not wanting to leave him alone tonight. After some milk, (and Liam mentioning Harry's punishment of no sweets for a week) the little family went to bed, with Harry in the middle and Liam and Sophia at his sides. After a goodnight kiss and one more apology, they all went to sleep, hoping to put this horrible day behind them.Im

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, from now on, Harry will call Sophia mummy in future stories x


	8. Teatime with Harry and Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jade have a little tea party together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for my dear friend Beth. It's got lots of cute Harry and Jade moments :)

"Would you lie some tea Harry?" Jade said poshly to her friend Harry. Today the two littles were having a play date around Perrie's house. So while Perrie and Liam chatted in the kitchen, their littles were playing in the living room. "Yes please Jade." Harry replied sweetly as Jade took the boy to the little play table. 

"Please take a seat." Jade said, sounding posh still. Harry sat down as Jade started getting the tea set pieces she needed. She started to place the plastic pink tea set on the table, making it all look nice. "We need guests. One moment." She said getting different types of toys to sit around the littles. 

"Here is Barbie, Stuffie bear, Mr Duckworth, sally the doll and Ken for tea. Hope you all enjoy." Jade said as she finished placing the toys on chair. Jade then got the pink teapot and poured the pretend tea in Harry's cup. "Would you like milk and sugar?" Jade asked as Harry said yes and Jade put imaginary milk and sugar in Harry's cup and then poured a cup for herself.

Liam and Perrie were watching there littles play as they drank their own coffee. "They look so adorable." Perrie said as Liam agreed with her. "I know, think I should get a tea set for Harry to play with." Liam replied while the adults kept on talking, the Little talked as well, pretending to be grown up. 

"So how was your day darling?" Harry asked in a posh accent. "Very good darling, I went into the show shop and bought every show they had." Harry gasped at that. "How could you afford so many shoes?" He asked. "Simple, I have all the money in the world." Jade said trying to sound dramatic as the littles laughed. 

After a while, the littles finished there 'tea'. "Thank you very much for the tea darling, we need to do this again." Harry said as he hugged his friend. "Anytime." Jade replied trying to keep her posh accent. The two littles then ran into the kitchen to see their parents talking still. "Daddy, we've just had a tea party!" Harry said to Liam as his daddy smiled. "Well that sound like a lot of fun, I'm guessing you two won't have room then for Auntie Perrie's dippy eggs on toast." Liam said as the two gasped. "No we have plenty of room mummy please can we have dippy eggs?" Jade asked Perrie. "Of course you can." Perrie replied as the two littles cheered at that, because for Harry and Jade, today had been a fun day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. X


	9. A little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is not well and Niall tries to help his friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Suzie. Lots of cute Harry and Niall together x

Harry wasn't having a good day. The poor little had tooth ache all day and it hurt so much. His daddy Liam had booked an appointment at the local dentist but he couldn't get one until tomorrow. So that left Liam looking after his ill baby all day and it wasn't easy.

Harry had been crying all day, he was just in so much pain from his tooth and Liam tried everything he could to help his baby, he gave him a teething ring to use, sung him a song, made soup but nothing worked and Harry just grew more sad and frustrated. It killed Liam to see his baby like this, he just didn't know what else to do.

"Daddy, it hurts." Harry cried as he hugged his daddy on the couch. Liam tried to help Harry but wasn't working. "Harry baby, it'll be ok, the pain will go away." Liam said but it didn't help, nothing did. Harry just cried and cried as he held his jaw in pain. Liam felt so bad, he was Harry's daddy, he should help his baby but now he just felt helpless. He just held his baby closer, trying to remain calm.

 

Later that day, Harry had stopped crying but he was still in pain. He was laying on his daddy's lap as Liam looked online, trying to find ways to help Harry's tooth ache. Liam was getting tired now, he had been up most of the night and with Harry constantly needing his attention, it was wearing him down. He just needed some sleep but with his baby in pain, he wouldn't have any until tomorrow.

Suddenly, Liam heard the front door open and a voice. "Hello? Liam?" It was Louis, one of Liam's closet friends coming into the house. He had his little Niall with him and they thought they would come round to see Liam and Harry. Louis walked into the living room to see Liam and Harry on the couch, the Little looking unwell. 

"Is everything alright?" Louis asked putting down his little who ran to his friend. "Harry's not well, he's got tooth ache." Liam said as he looked back to his baby who looked a little sleepy. "Poor thing, have you took him to the dentist?" Louis asked. "No I couldn't get an appointment till tomorrow, I'm really worried about him." Liam said as he noticed Niall was looking at his best friend with concern.

"Do you want us to go?" Louis asked. "No it's ok, I think I need the company, I'll just put Harry down in the den, he looks tired." Liam mumbled as he picked up the ill baby and left. Louis noticed his own baby looking worried when he saw Harry go. "What's wrong Ni?" Louis asked. "Why is Haza not happy?" Niall asked his daddy. "He's not well babe. But don't worry, he'll be ok soon." Louis reassured him but this didn't help. Harry was Niall's best friend and to see his friend like this was the worst thing in the whole entire world. 

Liam came back in and sat down again. He had the baby intercom in the other room as he could hear the little whimpers coming from the other room. Louis put Niall on the floor so the baby could play while the daddies talked. "Are you ok Li?" Louis asked noticing how tired Liam looked. "I'm alright, I'm just a little tired that's all. When Harry's ill, I just can't sleep and I can't help just worry all the time. And with Sophia in Venice with the girls, it just feels a whole lot worse." 

Louis just agreed with him, knowing what it was like. "So they couldn't get you an appointment today at the dentist?" Louis asked not noticing that his baby was leaving the room. "Yeah apparently they were all booked for today, we're going in at 9 tomorrow, I think Harry's got a wisdom tooth coming through. It just kills me that I can't help him through the pain." Liam said as he suddenly noticed something, there were no whimpers coming from the intercom. He then noticed Niall wasn't in the room anymore. "Where's Niall gone?" Liam asked as he went into the den again and came out a moment again. "Louis, look at this." Liam said.

 

Niall crawled to his best friend, wanting to help him. He went into the den and found Harry on the couch in a blanket and whimpering from the pain. Niall went to Harry and looked at him. "Haz, what's wrong?" Niall asked his friend innocently. "My toothy is hurting Nini." Harry replied still in pain. "It really hurts and daddy says I have to wait to get it fixed." Harry felt like crying again, it was getting all too much for the little boy. Niall thought for a moment to help his friend but then he remembered what daddy would do when Niall was upset.

Niall got on the couch and went to Harry, cuddling the boy close and snuggling to him. "What you doing Nini?" Harry asked confused. "Well when I'm ever upset or not well, daddy gives me cuddles and I feel much better, so I'll give you cuddles to make you better." Niall said as he got closer to Harry. Harry just accepted this and laid his head down, wanting to get some sleep. The littles both fell asleep next to one another and for the first time in hours, Harry had no pain.

 

Louis went to Liam and walked into the den and he couldn't help but aww at what he saw. He saw Niall and Harry cuddling next to each other, Niall's arms protectively over Harry's body. The two looked so peaceful like this and Liam and Louis couldn't help but smile at the two littles. 

"They are so adorable." Liam said as he got a blanket and tucked the two littles in. "Do you want to leave them for a bit? I've got the intercom." Liam suggested as Louis nodded and the two left the littles to sleep, going back into the living room to chat. "I'm so happy he's gone to sleep, he must've been so tired." Liam said as he yawned himself. "Do you want to sleep for a bit?" Louis asked. "I'll look after the kids for a while?" "Are you sure?" Liam asked. "Of course, you should sleep now before Harry wakes up again, you need all the sleep you can get." Louis said as Liam had to agree with him and stood up. "I'll be in my room, just call me for anything." Liam said as he thanked his friend and left, going for some much needed sleep. 

Two hours had gone by and Liam has had a good sleep. He woke up and went downstairs to find Louis with the littles watching TV. Harry looked up and smiled at his daddy. "Hi daddy." He said happily. "Hey baby, how you feeling?" Liam asked. "I'm ok, my tooth is still hurting." Harry replied as Liam sat next to his baby to watch the TV. He looked over to Louis who was cuddling Niall. "Nini's cuddles made me feel better." Harry said. "Well I'm glad you are feeling better Harry, we will sort the pain out tomorrow." Liam whispered as the small group had a peaceful day. Liam had thanked Louis for helping him out today and also thanked Niall for helping his Harry out. and when Liam took Harry to the dentist the next day and got his teeth sorted, Liam was revived that his baby was back to his happy and usual self and as long as Harry was fine and well, that was all that was important to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy x


	10. A question for you all

Hello everyone, I'm glad you are all enjoying the series. I'm currently in bed a little ill and I've been thinking that I want to write a story about Liam, Sophia and Harry going away on holiday somewhere, there first holiday together as a family. I just want to ask you allwhere they would go. I've got a few suggestions but if you have any other place please let me know in the comments.

The Lake District  
Disney Land Paris  
Craster (a small fishing village in the North of England)  
Marjorca Spain  
Tenerife   
Greece

If you like any of them, please let me know, I love all your suggestions. Thank you again for all your support 

Lucy


	11. To help your poorly tummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry is ill, Sophia tries to help her baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request of for TheCookieStyles. I'm currently writing about how Sophia starts taking the pills so that's should be on my main story soon x

Sophia woke up in the middle of the night to crying. She noticed the bed was empty, Liam wasn't there any more. She could hear the sounds of crying coming from the bathroom and she knew straight away it was her Harry. Since becoming his mummy, she would react to her baby's cry. She got straight out of bed and went into the bedroom, the sight nearly breaking her heart. 

Poor Harry had been sick in the toilet, he cried his little eyes as Liam tried to comfort him and calm him down. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned as she went to her boys. "Harry's got a poorly tummy, he's just been sick a few minutes ago." Liam said as harry just kept on crying. "Daddy, mummy, tummy hurts." Was all Harry could say. Sophia felt so bad, she didn't what to do to help her baby, but then she realized some thing. She stared down at her breasts and knew what to do. 

"Liam, bring Harry to the bed." Sophia said as she left the bathroom. Liam picked up the ill Harry, whispering reassuring words to his baby as he walked to the bedroom, knowing what's going to happen. He saw his girlfriend on the bed, trying to get comfortable and checking her breast. "I've got enough." She whispered as Liam just nodded as he sat Harry up straight. "Do you want some milk Harry? It'll make you feel better." Liam asked but Harry said no. "No don't want icky milk." Harry just replied, talking about formula milk. "No baby this will be mummy's milk, the one she makes just for you." Liam said to his little as the boy just nodded can too tired to talk and only wanting milk.

Sophia had started to express milk a few weeks ago, ever since she took pills so she could produce milk, she could regularly feed Harry and give him the right nutrients he needs. It gave Sophia and Harry a closer bond and it made her fell more like a mummy to Harry. Liam now loved that his girlfriend could give their little real milk instead of formula.

Liam laid Harry down on Sophia's lap, making sure the boy was comfy as Sophia took her breast at. "Are you ok Harry?" Liam asked. "I'm fine daddy." Harry just replied as he tried to latch on to Sophia's breast suddenly finding the nipple and starting to feed. The little suckled on her breast as he got the milk, already feeling much better then before. Liam just sat behind Sophia as she nursed Harry, watching over the little with an overwhelming sense of love for this boy. Liam just thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Harry feed for a while before becoming sleepy again and stopping. Sophia just patted the boy's back and whispered I love you to him before Harry finally feel asleep. Sophia kissed his forehead before laying him down on the bed as he peacefully dreamt away. "I think he should stay with us tonight, just in case he's bad again." Sophia suggested as Liam agreed with her. The couple tucked Harry in the middle of the bed as they laid beside the sleeping little. Sophia just stared at him for a while, her motherly love overcoming her. 

"Thank you Sophia." Liam said as she looked at Liam. "What for?" She asked. "For being able to feed Harry, I love you even more giving him the nourishment I could never give him." Liam said honestly. "Liam, I wanted to do it. I love you so much and I want what's best for Harry. I would never change it for the world." She replied kissing her boyfriend. The young couple eventually feel asleep next to their little and in the next morning when Harry was feeling much better, they were happy at that time that Sophia could give Harry the milk he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	12. The littles need feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Perrie and Jade are around, the mummies need to feed their babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second request from TheCookiesStyles. Really hope everyone is enjoying Sophia nursing Harry.x

Sophia and Harry played on the floor, the many pieces on the ground as they waited for Perrie and Jade to come round for a little play date. Harry was happy as his mummy just fed him her milk so he was ready for the day. "Mummy, can me and Jade play with my tea set today?" Harry asked. "Of course love." Sophia replied as she saw Liam walking in, smiling at his girlfriend and his little. 

"Is my baby ready for his play date?" Liam asked as Harry nodded, making Liam kiss the top of his curly hair. "Now I want you on your best behaviour, is that understood?" Liam said even though Harry was so well behaved, he wanted to make sure he knew to behave. "Yes daddy, I will be the bestest baby in the world." Harry said out loud, making his mummy and daddy smile. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Liam went up to get it. "Hey you two." Liam said to Perrie and Jade as he came back in with their guests. "Jadey!" Harry nearly screamed leaving his legos to see his best friend and going her a hug. "Hey hazza bear." Jade said. "Can we play with your teddies?" She asked as Harry said yes.

The two littles were put in the play pen to play with the toys while the adults talked on the couch with tea. "Have you heard from Zayn lately?" Perrie asked her friends. "No not for a few days, why?" Liam asked as Perrie sighed. "Apparently Gigi's been bad for a few days. She's been naughty the last few days and he threatened her to not see her siblings if she didn't behave. But suddenly Gigi got really bad and screamed at him. It was really bad apparently." Perrie said as Liam cringed. He knew Zayn and Gigi had gone through so much together and he knew any problems would get Gigi bad again.

"I think I'll quickly ring him, just to check he's ok." Liam said going to the kitchen with his phone, leaving the girls on the couch. Perrie suddenly looked at her watch, it was time for Jade's feeding. "I'm just going to feed Jade if that's ok." Perrie said to Sophia. "Yeah that's fine." Sophia replied as Perrie stood up to get Jade. 

"Jade, time for milk." Perrie said to her little as she picked her up from the play pen. Sophia noticed that Harry was looking at his mummy with need in his eyes, slightly whining for his mummy. Sophia decided to see if Harry needs feeding. She went to her little and knelt down, smiling down at her boy. 

"Would you like some milk Harry?" She asked softly. "Yes please mummy." Harry replied politely. Sophia picked her little up and took him on the couch next to Perrie and Jade. "You ok?" Perrie asked. "Yeah, will be fine." Sophia replied as she positioned Harry right, she then put her top down, exposing her breast as Harry latched on and started to suckle.

The two mummies feed there littles for a while, both making sure their babies were ok. "Has things been fine with the pills?" Perrie asked remembering when she went to the adoption centre with Sophia to get her started on breastfeeding. "It's been good, my nipples don't hurt as much now and Harry seems happy to be getting it. I'm glad that I can give him the nutrients he needs." Sophia said as Perrie smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Perrie, this was a big step and I'm glad it's worked out great." Perrie said as Sophia thanked her friend.

Liam walked back into the living room after his phone call to Zayn to find the two mums breast feeding the littles. The two littles seemed content as Liam smiled a little. For some reason, every time Sophia nursed Harry, Liam would feel all happy inside. "You girls ok?" He asked as he sat back down next to Sophia. "Yeah we're fine." Sophia just replied as she looked down fondly at her baby. It was that moment as Liam watched his little being fed how lucky and grateful he was in his life and he knew he would never regret what he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	13. Update

Hello everyone, sorry for not updating as much. I've had several things happen recently and busy with work. I'm still working on any requests and if you would like one please le to me know, I love doing them. Hope everyone is ok.

Lucy


	14. Morning time with mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia wakes up early to spend her morning with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request for Sammantha. Just a little cute Sophia and Harry bonding then a little something between Sophia and Liam x

Sophia woke up at 6:30 in the morning, feeling well rested and ready for the day. She woke up to find her boyfriend Liam still fast asleep, she smiled at her handsome man before deciding to let him have a lie in this morning and she would look after Harry this morning. She got out of bed and stretched a little, getting up and leaving the sleeping Liam to see her baby.

Sophia went into Harry's room to see her little awake already, yawning a little, looking like he had just gotten up. "Good morning my little angel." She said softly, making Harry look up with his green eyes. "Morning mummy." Harry said, still sounding a little sleepy. Sophia picked up the boy, finally getting use to picking up the little. 

"How's my baby this morning?" She asked taking her baby to the changing table. She quickly changed the boy's nappy even though Harry hadn't gone during the night. "Tired mummy and hungry." Harry said, pouting a little. "Well don't worry, I'll make you so breakfast, daddy is still in bed." She said as she finished changing and picked him up, taking him downstairs for breakfast.

Sophia put Harry in his little chair, giving him a kiss before asking what he wanted for breakfast. "Eggs!" Harry said happily as Sophia nodded, going to the stove to make eggs as Harry started talking about his dream last night.

"So you were the pretty Queen mummy, and you got kidnapped by the evil witch." Harry said as Sophia gasped. "Oh no." She said, marking sure to keep an eye on the eggs. "What happened next?" "Daddy was the king and he saved you. And you live happily ever after." Harry said, making Sophia smile. "Well I'm very happy about that my little prince." Sophia said as she suddenly saw Liam walk in. 

"Daddy!" Harry called happily as Liam went to his baby and gave him a kiss. "Morning baby." Liam said to the little and then went to Sophia. "Morning darling. You should've woken me up." Liam whispered as he kissed her. "I wanted you to have a lie in. Do you want some eggs?" She asked. "Of course thanks." Liam replied as she told him to sit down. Liam went to the table to spend time with his baby.

When Sophia had finished, she got three plates out and plated everything up. She went a d gave her boys their plates as the small family started eating their breakfast, quietly talking away bd enjoying the peaceful morning. 

When they had finished, Liam took Harry to the living room to play as Sophia washed the dishes. She was a million miles away when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body. It was Liam who started kissing her shoulder softly, making her fell nice. 

"Baby you look so good this morning." Liam whispered. "Why thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." Sophia replied as Liam smirked. "You know, ever since you became Harry's mum, you've become a MILF, and I feel so happy that I'm dating a MILF." Liam said as Sophia turned round. "Well I've been dating a DILF for much longer and it's so nice." She replied as the two kissed passionately, trying to keep quiet.

"God you feel so good Soph." Liam whispers, feeling her whole body. "How about later when Harry's napping? You can show me how much you like being with a MILF." Sophia said as Liam agreed. The couple kissed one more time before leaving the kitchen to see their baby play on the floor, being quite content spending the rest of the morning with the most important person in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	15. Mummy and daddy's date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Sophia have a date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all the people who like to call Liam and Sophia mummy's and daddy hope you all enjoy x

Tonight was date night for Liam and Sophia. It was one night every two weeks they would give themselves to spend time with one another and just have some fun. Being parents to Harry and having demanding jobs can be a little stressful and sometimes, it's nice to spend some quality time together. 

So early in the day, Liam took Harry to his parents to have a little sleepover. Mummy and daddy were sad to se their little boy go but they knew the Little would have a great time at Karen and Geoff's house. After Liam dropped the baby off, the couple decided they would do something a little different. Tonight, instead of going to a restaurant, they would stay at home and cook dinner with each other and have a romantic meal for two.

Sophia had been working at the florist that day of date night, she came in from work to find the house tidy and music playing. She went into the kitchen and found her Liam singing to himself as he had started preparing. He looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hello beautiful." He said going to kiss her and noticing the red roses in her arm. "Got these for tonight, Diana said I could have them." Sophia said as she kissed Liam again. "I missed you today." She mumbled.

"Well don't you worry, dinner will be ready soon." Liam said as he showed her what he was preparing. "Tonight Miss Smith, you will be having the most delicious meal served by myself. For starters, some lovely scallops fresh from the sea." Sophia just laughed. "Then for the main course, steak and healthy vegetables. And last but not least, a delicious chocolate cake that I certainly did not get from Marks & Spencer." Sophia raised a brow at him, noticing the M&S box near the counter. "Ok I brought the cake, but everything else I made." Liam said in his defence.

"Why don't you start cooking and I set the table?" She suggested as Liam agreed with her. Sophia went and got a vase first and put some water in and then the roses. She went to the dining room and put them in the middle of the table, maki f sure they were perfect before setting two spaces for her and Liam. 

"Are we changing babe?" Sophia called into the kitchen, as she was still in her work clothes. "No we don't have to, I think you're looking cute tonight." Liam called back as Sophia went to light some candles to make it more romantic. Just then Liam had come out with the scallops on two plates. 

"Looks delicious." Sophia said as Liam sat down and the two started to eat. "Was Harry ok when your dropped him off." Sophia asked. "Yeah, he was excited to see my parents but he said he would miss us." Liam replied, already missing his boy. "Yeah he might forget us when your mum fills him up with sweets and cookies." Sophia said.

The couple are their starter before Liam went to get the main and Sophia decided to tell him something. "Listen Li, I have something to say." Sophia said as Liam looked at her. "My manager Diana has been talking about going to Australia for a month to see her daughter. Anyway she doesn't want to close the store for a whole month. So she has asked me if I would like to run it for a month."

Liam looked at her for a moment. "That's great, Soph." He said. "Is it?" SHe asked. "Of course it could be a great opportunity to see what it would be like to run your own shop. Why would it be a bad thing?" Liam asked. "I don't know, wouldn't it too much? Running a busy store and looking after Harry?" She said. She knew it would be a lot to balance and it could affect their relationship.

"It shouldn't be too bad Soph, just make most of the time with Harry when you can be the best person at your job. It'll be fine." Liam said and Sophia decided to think about it, wanting to know if this was the best thing for her and her family. The couple ate their main, having small talk on occasion until they finished and Liam brought out two slices of cake. 

"You're such a good cook babe." Sophia said giving her man a small smile. "Well for a pretty lady like you, it is an honour." Liam replied as Sophia went to him, sitting on his lap, kissing him slowly. Why don't we finish our desserts and then take this to the bedroom?" Sophia whispered as Liam smiled. "Well I can think of a better dessert we can have." Liam said feeling Sophia's arse. "No I think the chocolate comes first." Sophia said joking along and going back to her dessert.

When they finished, Liam and Sophia went to the bedroom, both ready to get it on. Liam kissed Sophia, feeling her body up. She took her sweater of to show a beautiful black bra on which made Liam stop and stare for a moment. "God, have you been wearing that all day?" Liam asked as Sophia smirked. Liam just kissed her again. "God you're making the most of the MILF stance aren't you?" Liam said teasing as Sophia smiled back. "I know you love it baby." She replied as the two kissed one more time, wanting to enjoy their night.

A while later, mummy and daddy were laying on the bed, both exhausted as they laid feeling quite blissful after a few hours together. "Fuck." Liam said looking at his girlfriend. "That was amazing." "Why thank you babe." Sophia replied giving him a kiss as the two laid their for a while. 

"You know a year ago if anyone told me this would be my life, I wouldn't believe it." Sophia said as Liam looked at him. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah I mean a year ago, me and Eleanor were in our own home starting our new jobs and now I have a little and a home with you." She smiled. "And I wouldn't want to change it for the world." Liam smiled at the woman he lived and kissed her again whispering I love you. The two laid for a while, both happy they could spend this night together, just the two of them.


	16. A hard time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times become hard when Harry ends up in hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long awaited request for harmonyangeldreamer. If you would like a request please let me know x

Liam looked down to the floor, his whole body struck with fear and dread. This was something he never wanted to happen, he always thought it would happen to other people but not him and his family. But it had happened and now Liam and Sophia were in a waiting room of a hospital as Harry got treated by the doctors.

It all started late last night. Liam and Sophia were peacefully sleeping in their bed when they heard a scream from Harry's room. Out of instinct, Liam and Sophia ran to their baby's room to see the little throwing up all over his cot, screaming in agonising pain, begging for release. 

Liam and Sophia picked up Harry and the couple took their baby to the hospital, driving as fast as they could as Sophia held Harry close, trying to reassure the boy he would be ok. Harry was took to the local hospital in the community where they specialised in Little care. Liam took Harry to the reception were the baby was took away with doctors to get operated on.

So this was were Liam and Sophia were at now, just waiting to find out what the hell happened and why it was happening. Sophia was in pieces, she had been crying since they came to the hospital and all she wanted was to hold her baby again. The pain was killing her inside. 

Liam hugged his girlfriend, wanting to make her feel close. "It's ok Sophia, it'll be ok." Liam whispered softly even if he didn't know what would happen. "this is my fault, I should've checked him, I shouldn't have left him alone." Sophia said between sobs. She remembered how tired Harry was when she put him to bed. She just gave her baby a big hug and said have a good night sleep. 

"I should've took him to our bed, he needed to be with us." She said. "Oh god if something happens, I'll never forgive myself." Sophia cried more as Liam just hugged her close. "Soph, listen to me. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself please." Liam said staring into her eyes. She had calmed down a little, her whole body just felt bad, she just needed to know her baby was ok.

Suddenly, the door opened, it was the doctor, he gave a small smile to the couple as they stood up. "Harrys fine, we've just took him out of surgery now." The Doctor said as Liam and Sophia sighed. "What happened?" Liam asked. "His appendix explode. It's a completely natural thing to happen however it is very painful. We have done the surgery and Harry is recovering now. He's fast asleep but he should be ok. You can see him now." The Doctor said showing the couple to the room.

Liam and Sophia followed the doctor, feeling a little relived at what he said. "Miss Smith, do you know a Miss Eleanor Calder?" The doctor suddenly asked Sophia. "Yes, she's my friend and she works at this hospital." Sophia replied. "Well if you would like we can assign her to be Harry's nurse if you like." The doctor suggested and the young couple agreed. The doctor showed the two into the room and what they saw inside nearly broke their hearts.

Harry was laying on the bed, completely passed out. He was wired to several different machines and the silent beep of the machine could be heard in the distant. "He needs as much sleep as possible Mr Payne, he's been through so much, we'll leave you both for a while." The Doctor said as he left.t to

Liam and Sophia went to their baby, each sitting beside him on the bed each holding a hand. They were silent for a while just glad at least Harry was stable. "He looks so skinny." Sophia said softly. Liam went to his girlfriend and held her. This was going to be a hard time for the two of them but they were strong together and they knew they would work through this time. "We'll be ok Sophia. It'll be fine." Liam whispered, just hoping it would be ok.

 

Liam and Sophia stayed by Harry's side for a few hours, both exhausted but wanting to stay up. The door suddenly opened, it was Eleanor, Sophia's best friend and a nurse at the hospital who had just started her shift. "Hey you guys." She said going to her friends. "El, thank god you're here." Sophia said. "Of course I would be here Soph." Eleanor said, she adored Harry and when she found out he was in hospital, she made sure she would look after Harry.

"I'm gonna check on him every hour and hopefully he will wake up soon." El said as she checked the littles notes. "Thank you El, we appreciate you being here." Liam said as he looked over to his baby. The poor boy looked so fragile, Liam just held onto his hand and prayed his baby would come back.

 

It had been nearly two days now since Harry was rushed into hospital. Harry still hadn't woken up yet and now everyone was getting worried. The doctors had tried to wake him up but his body didn't seem ready. Liam and Sophia had been staying by his side all the time, both taking turns to go to the toilet and getting food. 

Both mummy and daddy were sleeping in Harry's room, it had been a very long few days and the stress was getting to both of them. Suddenly Liam noticed something, he noticed his baby started to move a little, shuffling in pain. Liam went straight to his side, a spring of hope appearing as Harry suddenly opened his eyes. "Daddy." He croaked.

Liam nearly cried at what happened, his baby was awake, his little boy was ok. "Oh my baby." Liam nearly cried as Harry looked around. "Daddy I'm scared." Was all Harry could say, he had no idea what happened. All the Little could remember was feeling pain then passing out. "It's ok baby, you're safe now, you're in the hospital." Liam whispered, only wishing he could hug Harry properly but with all the wires, he couldn't.

He suddenly heard Sophia waking up, gasping when she saw Harry awake. "Baby." She nearly cried going to him. "Mummy." Harry said still confused as to what was happening. "Mummy and daddy are here." She reassured her baby just wanting to hold him but couldn't with all the wires and machines.

Suddenly Eleanor came in do to her hourly check on Harry. She smiled when she noticed he was awake. "Hello Harry." She said walking over to the baby. "Auntie El." Harry said and not saying anything else. "You are in hospital darling, you had a poorly tummy but you are all better now." Eleanor reassured the little. "Let me get the doctor so we can double check everything." She said. 

"Eleanor, can I feed Harry at all?" Sophia asked referring to her breastfeeding. "Not yet unfortunately, with all the wires, it'll be too risky. But as soon as he's off the wires you can feed him again." Eleanor replied as she left the room. Sophia was a little down at bot being able to feed her baby but she didn't say anything. Instead both her and Liam were just happy that Harry was back. He was safe and that all mattered to them.

 

Harry stayed in the hospital for a week. The poor little didn't like it though, he found the hospital scary especially at night when all the machines were scary and big. He would have nightmares and cry in the middle of the night, he just wanted to go home. But luckily he had his mummy and daddy with him all the time they would look after him and tell him it would be ok.

Another thing that got Harry upset was that he couldn't have any of mummy's milk, he had to many wires in him so he had to drink formula which he hated. The poor boy would cry any time he would had to be feed formula, all he wanted was his mother's milk. It was upsetting Sophia as well, she felt like a bad mother for not being able to feed her baby. It killed her to see her baby cry when he asked for her milk. It got to the point where she would cry every time when Harry would cry. 

After a few days, Eleanor had discussed with the main nurse if Sophia could feed Harry in a safe way. The nurse agreed, as long as a few nurses helped carrying Harry and helping with the wires. Eleanor went to tell the family the good news that Sophia could finally feed Harry again. Liam and Sophia were both very excited about this as the mummy sat on the large armchair, getting ready to feed.

Three nurses carefully carried the little to his mother, laying him onto her lap and making sure the wires were still connected to the baby. Sophia took out her breast out as Harry straight away latched on as he suckled straight away, finally happy that he could have mummy's milk instead of that horrible formula milk. Sophia nearly cried as she could finally feed Harry again, knowing her baby would be happy and healthy just made her feel better.

After Harry had finished, the nurses put Harry back onto the bed as the little fell asleep. "Thank you." Sophia said as Liam went to her and held her hand. "No problem, any time Harry needs feeding, just lets us know." One of the nurses said as they left the family in peace. Liam kissed Sophia as they looked over to their little, thankful that he was getting more better.

 

Harry had stayed in the hospital for a few more days before he finally was allowed to go home. He was completely healthy again and was discharged to go home. Liam and Sophia helped the little to leave the hospital as Harry thanked all the nurses and Auntie Eleanor for looking after him. All the nurses said goodbye, all going to miss the adorable little.

The family finally left the hospital, Harry was glad he would be going home to his own bed and with mummy and daddy. The drive home he talked about how he missed his toys and his bedroom as Liam and Sophia listened on. Liam even said he would make Harry's favorite meal of spaghetti for tea and Harry got excited.

The family finally got home and as Sophia gave the baby a quick bath, Liam made the tea. They all are as a family as mummy and daddy talked about how brave Harry was in his time at the hospital. Soon Harry was tried and ready for a sleep in his own bed. Sophia feed him some milk as Liam and Sophia changed him as well, before tucking him into bed and saying goodnight as Harry had the best night sleep in a while.

"I'm so glad he's back home." Sophia said as Liam held onto her and kissed her. "He's back where he belongs, in his own home." Liam whispered as the two watched the baby sleep. "It's been a hard few days but we've done it. The two of us." Sophia said quietly, it was moments like these that tested them, there lives nearly changed for the worse but luckily they got through, now even stronger as a family.


	17. End of the requests

Hello everyone. Hope you are all well. I'm writing this message rover let you all know that I will be finishing this story of requests. I'm very sorry if you would like one, I shall put it in a seperate story. I am glad people have been enjoying the daddy and baby series but there are still more stories to come. (I'm also thinking of a wedding with Liam and Sophia.) thank you again for all your support and enjoying these stories, it means so much to me.

 

Lucy


End file.
